Rocked Around the Christmas Tree
by Pete the Rock
Summary: Ash is privately invited to a rock concert by the Virbank Gym Leader. PechaBerryShipper


_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon  
Summary: Ash is privately invited to a rock concert by the Virbank Gym Leader. PechaBerryShipper_

* * *

_**Rocked Around the Christmas Tree**_

* * *

Ash, Iris, Cilan and their Pokémon friends were relaxing at a Pokémon Center after a long trip. The snow on the ground was a bit much for Iris to handle. It's just snow. "I'd rather be someplace tropical, not this snowy drift yard," she mulled as the blizzard spread the falling snow. The conditions were worsening by the minute.

"Thanks goodness we found a Pokémon Center along the road," Cilan praised. "I'll go make some hot cocoa to warm us all up."

"Good idea." Cilan retreated to the kitchen which Iris followed. Ash proceeded to the front desk to let his Pokémon get checked. When Nurse Joy arrived at the desk, she noticed the Pikachu on Ash's shoulder. There's only one known trainer in Unova who has a Pikachu. She also had an envelope on hand.

"Ash?" she called out. When Ash turned to Nurse Joy, she was close to him.

"Nurse Joy?" he stuttered. That's when his mind wandered a bit. There are Nurse Joys all over Unova and even though they all look-alike, no two Joys were the same. "Wait, how do you-"

"Third cousin back in Nuvema City. She advised all of us about a Pikachu trainer for when any of us needed your help. Anyway, the other reason is that you have a package." Handing Ash the envelope, Nurse Joy returned to her post. Ash was curious. Who would send him a package? Who did he know? Opening the envelope, there was a purple ticket. The ticket had Koffing imprinted wearing a Santa hat. How someone could get a Koffing to wear a Santa hat is impressive. Wait, there's more.

VIP SPECIAL- KOFFING AND THE TOXICS CHRISTMAS ROCK CONCERT  
FRIDAY NIGHT, DECEMBER 22 SNOWROAD ARENA  
CONCERT STARTS AT 8.

That's tonight! Ash realized that today was the 22nd of December. He also knew the band and for one good reason. "I can't believe Roxie would invite me to a concert of hers," he gasped. Pikachu was as ecstatic to see Roxie since he finished off Garbador at the Virbank Gym. But then came that there was only _one_ ticket. Did Roxie forget Iris and Cilan?

("Why did she give us one ticket?") Pikachu wondered. ("Don't the others count? Do I count?") Hearing his Pokémon panic made Ash react to relaxing him.

"Take it easy, Pikachu. I'm sure they can let you in with me." Some sympathy for the Electric Mouse Pokémon.

"The Snowroad Arena is on the other side of the town," Joy informed. Ash had a long walk ahead. "But it's only an hour walk to get there. That ticket will let you beat out the crowd coming to see it, and there's supposed to be a sold out crowd." A packed house expected and Ash didn't need to rush to beat the line.

"What is this, bonus for defeating her in Virbank City?" Ash wasn't sure if he should go or not. This was a big concert that he was invited to...but what about his friends? Iris and Cilan lucked out at getting a pass to Roxie's concert. Speaking of...

"Ash?" Cilan spoke up. Ash twisted his head to the Pokémon Connoisseur. "Don't you want any hot cocoa?" Ash glanced at the clock reading 4:00. There was time to get something to eat.

"Y-Yeah, I'm coming!" Joining Iris and Axew, Ash, Pikachu and Cilan entered the kitchen for some hot chocolate and cookies. Viewing the ticket, Iris became curious.

"Is there some kind of gig tonight, Ash?" she questioned. Ash couldn't wait to answer.

"Yeah, I was invited to see Roxie's band on the other side of town. But she only gave us one ticket."  
Iris wasn't thrilled that only one ticket was offered.

"Well, I'm not really a musical connoisseur so I can't really say I have any taste in music, especially her genre," Cilan shrugged. "However, I also think this is the perfect opportunity to see how gym leaders spend their time off from their arenas." Ash had that risen eyebrow toward Cilan.

"Excuse me but aren't you taking off from _your own gym_ back in Striaton City?" Cilan hesitated a gulp, virtually forgetting his home was a gym he helped run with Cress and Chili. Iris chose to remind Ash about why Cilan joined him and her.

"He's traveling with us to understand your training skills," she pointed out. "And let's not forget Elesa who models when no one's challenging her gym." Ash realized that he put himself in that corner.

"I guess you have a point there." He reexamined the ticket, still wondering why he deserved the special attention. Cilan had an idea to calm the seemingly growing tension.

"Why don't you go and see the concert?" he suggested. "Obviously, Roxie's seeking your attention." It was the only thing Ash could do at the moment.

"Alright," he surrendered to the option. "Can you guys keep an eye on my Pokémon?"

"Yeah, absolutely," Iris agreed. Ash bundled himself up to head back out into the cold streets. Pikachu came along, also wanting to see the action. In a town like this, it would take about an hour to reach the other side. But the snow made walking a little difficult and they arrived in time to see the line to the arena. Nurse Joy said that there would be a sellout crowd. Good guess this qualifies as sold out.

"Man, everyone must have heard that Roxie was in town." Certainly looked like it. Someone with a bullhorn came out.

"Attention rockers and rockettes!" she called. "Whoever has tickets for tonight's gig can enter first!" That's one way to get crowd control. Ash came forward, his ticket in hand.

"Here you go!" the bullhorn user examined the ticket, stoked.

"Righteous! Head inside and show the ticket to the usher. He can get you into the VIP area." After the ticket returned to Ash's hand, the doors opened and allowed Ash and a few others inside early to get out of the snowy cold and warm up. A couple grown men approached Ash and his rodent Pokémon. Ash presented the same ticket to the two. After they saw the ticket...

"All clear, kid!" one guy acknowledged. "This way!" They entered a concert hall where seats were absent, a standing-only crowd to be expected. The crowd formed, willing to rock with the band tonight. The countdown ticked to showtime and the fans anxiously cheered for the music to start. The countdown reached the last ten seconds, having the crowd chant the numbers as they popped up.

"10!" they yelled unitedly. "9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1!" The "0" sent a flood of cheers as the curtains rose! On the stage, a bald drummer in a green leather jacket, a violet-haired lass strumming a guitar as she wore an elf hat and wore a red tank-top and slacks. Last...Roxie with a guitar as well and wearing a Santa hat and red sweater and skirt. Her boots were also red.

"You all ready to rock?!" Roxie shouted. The crowd roared in excitement. They began to play as the sticks banged the drums, the picks and fingers strumming the axes and the stereos blasting the music to the punk rock, fans banging their heads to the beat. The influence of the music was too enticing for Ash to sit and relax. This music was awesome to enjoy.

"Now that I'm hearing the music instead of battling, this is unbelievable!" Ash accepted. Pikachu acted like the crowd, flashing the horns. The concert included solos from the drummer and the two guitarists. All the while, a mischievous Koffing floated above Ash with something hanging from it's protrusions: a mistletoe. Roxie eyed her Poison Gas Pokémon, then the mistletoe and who it dangled over. No one in the crowd noticed Roxie's Koffing and it's deceiving ploy. Roxie chose to keep the crowd on her and her two band mates.

"How's everyone out here tonight?!" The crowd screamed for more music. "Before we continue, let's hear it for my guitarist partner, Billy Jo!" Shouts of applause echoed and Billy Jo waived to the crowd. "And our drummer with the cymbals, Nicky!" Nicky tossed his sticks in the air before slapping the cymbals a couple of times before effortlessly catching them. The audience hollered in excited roars. "Okay, we're gonna slow it down for a song to go with the season. We want you fans to relax a little as we do our new piece." The crowd couldn't wait to hear Roxie sing a somewhat soft song. The crowd couldn't help but awe the new song, even Ash became astounded the more she performed. Finally, the song reached it's end when the spotlights briefly shut down, the stage going dark. When the spotlights lit back up seconds later, Roxie was gone. Everyone looked through the floor, wondering where Roxie vanished to. That's when someone spotted the Koffing and it's mistletoe. They all turned down toward the location..and the mistletoe trick worked to perfection. Roxie was with Ash and underneath the mistletoe the two kissed. Talk about a romantic song to fit the Christmas season. We saw Roxie kissing Ash Ketchum...underneath the mistletoe tonight. Ash was dumbfounded with the surprised gift from the Virbank City Gym Leader as she broke away.

"Roxie..." he gulped. Roxie smiled at Ash.

"Merry Christmas, Ash." The crowd cheered as the two kissed again. Now that's a rockin' scene. After they broke again, Roxie hopped back on the stage and they continued their gig. After the show, Ash's gift from Roxie's band had more which had a backstage pass. They celebrated their successful concert with glasses of soda.

"Cheers!" they chimed in unison as they clanged glasses.

"I gotta say, we've definitely energized that crowd," Nicky laughed.

"So, Ash," Billy Jo called out. "How was it?" Ash couldn't wait to answer.

"For my first rock concert, that was awesome!" he praised. Roxie and Nicky beamed smiles. Ash had a great time with the concert. "But I have a question. Why did you invite me? What about Iris and Cilan? Why weren't they invited?" Roxie's smirk told a deceptive plan played to perfection.

"Cilan's the one who set it up," she sneered. "He thought you deserved a treat for your work in the Unova League Conference and that you're with those two everyday." Cilan played the dejected fan part flawlessly and Ash had no clue that he was in on the present.

"I guess he used that Film Connoisseur mastery to the hilt. I had no idea he was acting the whole time." Was Iris also in on the ploy as well?

"But honestly, Roxie has a bit of a crush on you," Nicky explained further. "After all, you're the first in a long time to beat her in a gym battle and felt your rhythm with your Pokémon, including you Leavanny, Pignite and Pikachu." Ash blushed embarrassingly to the admittance of Roxie having feelings for the Pallet Town trainer.

"Anyway, we're planning on doing some last-minute Christmas shopping tomorrow," Billy Jo suggested. "If you want, you can join us and get something for your friends." Ash and Pikachu looked toward each other, wanting to agree to the idea of Christmas shopping with their new favorite rock group...or was that Ash's new girlfriend?

("I could help with some shopping,") he offered. Ash confirmed.

"Count us in!" he joined. Koffing softly slammed into Ash, happy that it's master would be Christmas shopping with her new boyfriend. Roxie did hard rock but earned a soft heart for Ash.


End file.
